


there's no grape juice and going out in a lightning storm is a bad idea

by chimerical_kid



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerical_kid/pseuds/chimerical_kid
Summary: Maya makes very bad decisions for all the right reasons.





	

Maya doesn't see it because as soon as she turn to her, she stops. The skin on the other girl's bottom lip is broken and Maya swears she sees blood. She turns her attention away from the pretty brunette and stares down at her desk, tracing the multiple things scratched into the cheap excuse of wood.

The brunette glances at the blonde again and her teeth find her bottom lip again. Maya continues to deny that Riley Matthews is biting her lip because of her.

The bell rings and Riley gathers her things quickly because her blonde best friend likes to get out of their History class especially quick. Zay, Farkle, and Isadora are running down the halls because their Lit class had been moved to the other end of the school. Riley smiles fondly because she can hear Zay frantically yelling at Farkle to keep up because, no matter how hard he tries, Farkle Minkus is no athlete.

The two girls had a free period, and since they couldn't do many things due to the rain, they sat in the Hole, a dimly lit separation between the two high school floors. Maya slid down the wall and rested her head on her left knee, leaving the other leg to rest on the dirty floor. 

Riley went for the vending machine and complained when there was no grape juice. She turned on her heels and stomped her way to best friend and fell into her lap. The blonde's breath hitched with not only the sudden impact, but Riley was sitting on her lap. She didn't know if she could handle any more physical contact with her without doing anything stupid.

So she rolled the brunette off her lap and stood up, gesturing for the girl to follow.

"Peaches, where are we going?" Riley questioned, slowing grabbing her best friends hand. Maya shuddered at the soft touch, but maintained her devious expression.

"The roof," Maya smiled.

"The roof? It's pouring outside!"

"A little rain never hurt anyone!"

"But-"

"Ring power!"

Riley sighed and giggled. She supposed her friend was right but she also didn't want to get soaked. She went along with it anyway.

-

When they reached the roof, Maya slid open the rusted green door with ease. She guided her friend out into the rain, but Riley soon went near the edge of the roof. Maya shouted to be careful because the roof didn't have any boundaries. Riley didn't care though. She loved the view from the roof and she had never seen it in the rain. 

Maya giggled when thunder rolled over their heads then shouted over the loud pounding of the rain to her best friend, "Thunder!"

It was like slow motion. She felt her brunette friend's soft, wet lips against hers. Maya was slow to respond but quickly they fell into a rhythm. Riley's hand made it way to the back of the shorter girl's neck and she grazed her thumb across her jaw. 

They sighed as the pulled apart and they leaned their foreheads together.

"Lightning," Riley sighed. Maya giggled and pulled away completely from the girl, turning back to the door in which they came from.

"Race you," Maya challenged. 

When she turned and ran to the door, the universe snapped. The world froze and her heart skipped 10 beats. A crack of lightning fell behind her, onto the love of her life. It all felt so unreal. Maya convinced herself that she was dreaming. She would wake up and go to the Matthews' house for breakfast. They would walk to the subway on a sunny day. That would be the day Maya confessed her feelings to her and they would kiss on the roof. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

But it was real. It was so damn real if felt like Maya's head was going to explode. She wanted to scream out to her best friend, her girlfriend, her whatever, but nothing came out but a whimper. She tried to run towards the brunette, but her legs failed her.

The last thing Maya Hart saw before she hit her head and darkness consumed her, was a blurry Riley Matthews falling off the side of the school roof.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
